Questions of Morality
by darlingmess
Summary: Rejection is a bitter pill to swallow.


Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Questions of Morality

Red lights were flashing in the dark coloured bedroom, and a blaring klaxon could be heard. All the chaos was disturbing the two figures lying in bed. One the male of the two grumbled and shifted attempting to pull the black covers over himself. His female counterpart nudged him, beseeching him to wake up. Her monotonous yet sweet voice was urgent as if something was terribly wrong.

He wanted more than anything for her to return to their shared bed and snuggle close, but she had left his embrace and was hastily putting on her dark blue cloak. Mumbling, he stretched out his arms groping for her in the air, hoping to catch onto her.

"Gar, Gar. Please, come on wake up." Raven said, in a feeble attempt to wake her lazy boyfriend.

"No. Wanna sleep. Come back to bed Rae let everyone else deal with it." Garfield suggested.

Her patience finally snapping Raven yanked off the silk bed cover exposing Garfield to the cold air. Wrapping him in her dark energy he lifted him and dumped him onto the floor. Thus waking him up. Beast Boy groaned loudly, making a big show of standing. Before he finally did stand and fumbled to put his feet into his shoes.

Turning towards the door Beast Boy mumbled under his breath, "Does the Titan Alert have to be so loud? That thing can burst eardrums." Ignoring his comment Raven walked into the corridor blinking at the sudden brightness, although the wall were painted that dark almost uniform grey the flashing red lights still bounced off its surfaces.

Flipping open her communicator she inquired as to what was going on, "The tower's been breached. Rae, BB get your asses down to the common room now" came the slightly distorted voice of Cyborg through the communicator.

Wrapping Beast Boy in her cloak she "ravened" then to the common room. She feared the worst. A sudden chill filled the air of the common room, it was dark considering it was well past midnight, the three figures of her closest friends, were hunched around another unseen by the mass of bodies, a ominous aura surrounded the stranger, making Raven's skin crawl. People spoke one of the three's voice was filled with jubilance, one unusually high pitched and with an undercurrent of disbelieve, the last was shocked into silence.

The sound of her spirit animal screeching caused the others turned to her, looks of surprise evident on their features. But to the confusion of Raven they all broke out in smiles, calling for her and Beast Boys not to be wary. Claiming a good thing had finally occurred.

"Damn, thought you guys weren't gonna come. Rob was about to send me down to get you lot." Cyborg had said. He turned slightly so his bulk was not obscuring their vision of the mysterious but well received stranger.

A soft gasp of breath came from her right.

"Terra." Beast Boy said disbelievingly. "Your here. At Titans Towers, why? I thought... I mean you said... and... But now you're... here, like right now? Shit."

He stood shock still, his eyes somewhat widened, his mouth open into an "o" shape. His breathing became raspy and irregular. Finally coming out of his stupor, he raised his hand to his chest, in a futile attempt to calm his frantically beating heart. Ambling towards her he placed a gloved hand delicately on her check in wonder.

"BB, you missed me?" The bubbly blonde said before frowning. "Damn, you've grown!" It was true the changeling had grown being eighteen years of age, he had filled out of his lanky frame, gaining muscle mass not to unattractive proportions but becomingly, but mostly he had gain height, he was no longer the short little boy, he now stood tall at five foot fourteen.

The others much like him had grown Robin too had gained muscle and height. He was now towering over Starfire, the years had given Starfire a more curvaceous appearance as they had done Raven although Raven had not grown in height as much as Starfire, she retained her small and petite figure, Cyborg had grown over the years and had also made a few upgrades to his metallic body making him seem less awkward, bulky but more importantly he seemed more at ease with himself no longer self conscious.

Drinking in the sight of the green man, who had his hand rested on her cheek, Terra let out a long and low whistle, signifying her approval. She had as time would have it she had also grown, much like the two women before, curvy and tall, not as tall as Starfire but tall and well defined.

She softly placed her hand over his own and leaned into his touch, small purring sounds rumbled from her throat. Smiling charmingly the geomancer repeated her earlier question. "So BB did ya miss me?" Terra asked coyly. She turned her soft blue eyes to him, feeling strangle shy when their gazes met. Her breath became unexpectedly ragged at their sudden intimacy.

An explosion of the dim light in the room startled all those in it. Faint glowing green quickly illuminated the room; five sets of eyes scanned the area, before landing of a red faced Raven, her eyes glowing with power as she chanted under her breath. She took a step forward before saying with much malice "It's been a while Terra, why the need to come back now?"

"You know me Rae Rae, can't stay away for long." She addressed the sorceress before turning her head towards Beast Boy, "And besides I've missed Beast Boy, you as well Ravy." At that objects were in encased in black energy, lifting from the ground and floating ominously.

"That doesn't explain why you attacked our home?" Raven said in a monotone but with an undercurrent of anger.

Removing herself from Beast Boy's embrace she straightened her back and squared her shoulders. "Your home? And here I thought I was always welcome? Because that's what they said." Terra sneered flicking her head toward the other three Titans who were huddled together trying to go unnoticed.

"Yeah, so you lived here for a time. Who gives a shit?" Raven replied her voice rising in indignation.

Rolling her crystal blue eyes, the geomancer shrugged choosing not to converse with the obviously enraged.

Taking a step backwards much to the disapproval of Terra, Beast Boy put a hand on his hip and cocked his end in confusion. "Raven's right, you did attack the tower. Why?" At this the other Titans looked at her awaiting an answer. Terra blinked before shaking her head violently willing him to understand. "I never meant to. I-" at that Raven scoffed interrupting her. Taking a deep breath Terra carried on "I mean... I wanted to come back. I'm ready to be a titan! Isn't that what you wanted, for me to come back to you?" With this she took a step forward towards the changeling and placed her hand around his neck, smiling coyly. Stepping on her tip toes she placed her lips gently against Beast Boy's.

Roughly he pushed her back, confusion bright in his eyes. Hurt splashed across her face at his rejection, causing her eyes to water. A low growl was heard to their left, looking towards Raven they saw her eyes glowing with power, and a frown prominent on her features.

The objects which were previously held aloft by her powers started to spin dangerously. Walking over to her Garfield tried to bring her into his arms. She floated away from him glaring daggers. Her face twisted into a snarl as she stared at Terra, whose aura was strangely smug. Robin who had just opened his mouth to speak since the arrival of Terra, always the mediator, calmly said "Why don't you go to your old room. Heh, Terra you can't sleep on the sofa, that thing's lumpy as hell."

Nodding her head, she smiled sweetly in agreement. Walking past Raven she whispered in the girl's ear; "Looks like I'm here to stay, thanks for looking after BB for me." Before she left the common room; in the direction of her old dwelling place.

All eyes turned to Raven, who blushed under the sudden inspection. Beast Boy called goodnight to his friends before asking Raven whether she would be returning to bed he sighed after getting no answer and walked out of the room, followed closely by Robin and Cyborg who had deemed it too late to be up.

Placing a sympathetic and soothing hand on Raven shoulder, Starfire said "I do not blame you for your reaction to Terra's greeting of friend Beast Boy, but please try and ignore such interactions for they will only serve to distress you in the future." Nodding mutely Raven walked to the kitchenette, busying herself with preparing a cup of herbal tea.

Waiting for the water to boil she had begun mulling over her scattered thoughts, she had always known this day would come, were Beast Boy,-her precious Garfield- would feel sick of her, and find himself a more open, lovable, kinder woman. She always had an idea it was going to be Terra that blond haired bubbly sweet heart that he had fell for to steal him back. It stung the thought of being replaced so easily by the one she had such love for. Suddenly to the surprise of Starfire who had been watching her, from the table, though veiled yet concerned eyes. Raven had laughed high and silver.

Love, she thought, that damned emotion was what had gotten her in this mess in the first place, if only she had not noticed the way his eyes sparkled when he was happy, or the way his ear drooped when he was sad, or the way he would twist his hands around when he was apologetic, or the adorable way he would scuff the toe of his shoe when embarrassed or indignant. Sighing, Raven found she was no longer in the mood for her tea, and walked away from the hob, she was poised to put all her utensils away before Starfire had offered to do it for her. Claiming she needed to speak to Beast Boy, rather than cleaning. Raven went to the Tamaranian Princess. Bidding her goodnight she when to her room.

--

Beast Boy sighed flopping onto his and Raven's bed. Rolling onto his back, he pillowed his head in his hands. He stared at the ceiling for a time, tracing the random patterns with his forest green eyes. Soon he got bored and plucked at his uniform. Thinking the black and purple suit was getting a bit old, maybe it was time for a change. He sat upright at the sound of a knock at his door. He lazily wondered why Raven would think to knock on her own bedroom door. He slowly reached the door and pressed his hand to the touch sensitive pad. He raised an eyebrow at the person behind the door -Terra-. He cocked his head to the side, and she giggled. Shaking her head she walked inside when he moved aside for her to step in.

"So... whatcha want?" Garfield asked. He took a step back when she instead of answering him. She walked closer. Hurt washed across her features at his action. "I checked your room, ya know. How come you sleep in here now? It's not your style."Looking around the dark room, that statement was proved true, two of the four walls was covered with books; the walls which were visible were a dull grey, absorbing all light. Odd trinkets littered the flat surfaces her few shelves with many black crystal figurines and a single gold framed photo of the Titans, a dusty globe stood in its stand on her floor, and black and gold rimmed chest sat at the foot of her four poster bed and a dark varnished wood wardrobe stood in one corner.

Shuddering at the lack of light Terra waited for her answer. Although unexpected as it was. Gathering his breath and screwing his courage Beast Boy said; "I'm her boyfriend, I can sleep in her room." Crystal blue eyes blinked rapidly, unsure if she heard him correctly Terra asked again.

"You're her what?"

"Boyfriend" he said simply.

Pain sliced through her heart. No, no. This wasn't supposed to happen. -He claimed to have loved her even when she was in stone, even when she had not remembered him.- He was meant to wait for her, and dance for joy when she came back. He was meant to spin her around, claim his undying affection for her, and hold her close. Not fall for some wench in a blue cloak. Suddenly she was overcome by anger, white hot rage.

"After all, you bloody said to me! You said that I was meant to be Titan. You go off with the witch! Her Beast Boy, of all the fucking people you could have had you chose her. That's sad really, she'll never be able to love you the way I can."

"I know." Beast Boy's voice came out timid a great contrast form his normally joyful and light hearted tone. "She can't love me the way you can."

Triumph flashed in Terra's eyes at his fragile, defeated stance. She took a step towards him. This time he did not back away, pleased by this she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Frowning she realised he had not moved to embrace her. "Your right you know. She doesn't love me the way you can. She loves me better." Saying this he placed his hands on her forearms and removed them. Taking her hand softly he escorted her to the door.

--

Raven stared at the door of her room blankly, finding she didn't want to sleep just yet. Turning on her heel she walked in the opposite direction. She walked down the corridor for a while until she heard Robin typing away in his office. Rolling her eyes she thought to herself that of course it was too late to be up talking but never too late to do paper work, apparently. She wandered around the dormitory for quite some time, just stopping when she reached the elevator. She turned and walked the other way.

Walking into a quite spare room, she looked out of the window gazing down at the large body of water that separated the Tower from the main land. The water was still, a dark blue reflecting the night sky winking spots of white could be seen; the stars. She backed away from the floor length pane of glass and folding her legs underneath herself, Raven took to the air, floating. After twenty minutes of meditating Raven labelled the activity useless for tonight, it was too late to calm her raging emotions.

Deciding she had put off sleep long enough, she went towards her room. Just outside her door way Raven heard voices, one husky and unmistakably Gar's, the others was softer feminine. Furrowing her brow she came to a stop. The door opened suddenly, and Terra stepped out, bleary eyed and flushed. Shaking her head softly and walking a few paces solemnly to her room. Her aura screamed depression and resentment.

Turning around the Geomancer's eyes narrowed dangerously through the tears, her voice a hiss; "One day, he'll be sick of you. Find someone better, more alive. Some who can actually express emotion, love, happiness, joy just to name a few. I was willing to give myself, a person who could really love him. You know its true Raven. There's only so much a half breed can do." Gulping down the large lump in her throat that normally came when she tried to sallow tears, Raven pulled her cloak in on herself.

Slowly Terra's expression began to change to one of sadness. "Watch him; treat him right, because, he feels something for you that he didn't for me. And if you don't I'll have him, he'll learn to love me again." Smiling sadly Terra gave her advice and left.

--

Gently she pressed her hand to the touch screen panel beside her door to open it. Stepping inside Raven choked out a dry sob. Falling to her knees she rugged her arms around herself. Two, lean, green arms snaked around her, pulling into a chest, whispering for her to stop, to calm down. Raven sagged into the chest clutching at it. "Shh, stop crying Rae. I'm still here." Gar said. Gently he rocked her, back and forth.

"I don't cry Gar." She said between breathy hiccups.

"Of course not." He replied while resting his head on her neck.

Disentangling herself from him she said in a monotone. "You can leave, you know. Just get up and go. I won't hold it against you." Walking the distance to her bookshelf she picked a book at random and leafed through its pages trying to fray indifference. Chuckling softly he followed her, stepping up behind her he twisted her around, removed her book and started to run his hands up and down her arms.

Fighting to smile, at the familiarity, she attempted to push him away. If he was going to leave her could he not just get on with it? Instead he put a hand to her chin, lifting it upwards when she made to lower her face. He bent to peck her lips softly, lovingly. Pulling back from her his smile was serene, content.

Ducking her head away, she sighed, asking "When are you leaving?"

He looked at her blankly wondering why he would ever do that. When she successfully came out of his embrace, he walked dejectedly towards the bed, laying on it so he could stare up at her ceiling. He folded his hands underneath his head and asked her why she would think such a thing. Looking taken aback at his blatant disregard for her distress, she told him of her run in with Terra. He sat up straight at that.

"You saw her come out of here? Our room?" he asked.

Nodding looking downcast, she fiddled with her fingers before she lifted her hood with her powers to hind the redness of her cheeks, the reason they were red she had no idea. Uncharacteristically she fumbled for words, her eyes downcast she said "Yes... I mean... You were speaking with her. I heard you!" The last part said indignantly as if trying to prove a point. Garfield swung his legs of the bed, allowing them to brush the floor. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair.

"You want me to leave, Rae?"

Faltering she said "No."

"Then I'm not going to. Terra's leaving. I think she'll be have left by the morning. Yeah, we talked but that was it. Nothing happened I swear it." He hung his head, closing his eyes he ran a hand down his face. Relationships are hard, he thought. Two cool hands closed at the sides of his face, snapping his eyes open he saw Raven knelt in front of him he placed a hand either side of hers. "I believe you Garfield."

"Good, 'cause I really didn't wanna beg."

"Just watch yourself Beast Boy; I won't be so trusting next time."

"What I get to see you flustered more often, I can't help it all the chicks love me. Ouch!" Rubbing his head he growled at Raven for smacking him. Glaring she said, "Watch yourself."

Bringing her into his arms, he placed her on his lap, smiling into her hair he mumbled "If you'd bring a mirror, then I'd be happy to. But then again I'd much rather watch you."

"Shut up Beast Boy."

"Yes, Dearest."


End file.
